


Abyss

by ReaperStygian



Category: Gloomverse (Webcomic)
Genre: Dark, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 11:01:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10989576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaperStygian/pseuds/ReaperStygian
Summary: Purple talks to an evil/corrupted Wallis who has taken over a large section of the world! Past Purple/Wallis.





	Abyss

Wallis could honestly say he had no idea when, or where, it had started. It had always sort of been there, ever since he was a child and had earned his hat and wand... It was a pull, a drag. As if strings were wrapped around him, pulling and pulling, towards an unknown darkness. It had been easy to ignore, though, especially when he had Seaweed and Assistant, and though he hated to admit it... his brother as well.

But things couldn't be ignored forever, could they? The pulling got worse when everything started up- Cake Girl, Assistant getting harmed, and so much other painful drama. So, finally, Wallis had decided to look into the darkness.

He hadn't wanted to hurt anyone, at first. He had only wanted to know what it was. It could help them do better, help them get stronger. But it didn't. It ruined him. It was magic, but a different type of magic. The dangerous, addictive type. The dark type. At first, he tried to use it to help, but people who knew what it was freaked out and turned on him- his friends had stood up with him, but all the pressure, all the hate... Wallis cracked.

He saved them.

The happiness only lasted a few moments, though.

Then, he became the enemy.

Now, Wallis sat on his throne- he had always been one for the dramatics -looking down at 'Professor' Purple with a bored expression. Not much of a Professor anymore, huh? He was lucky Wallis had even let him live. "What is it?" Wallis demanded sharply, rolling his eyes slightly. He had changed. He knew how to stay calm, for one thing, and didn't blow up so easily anymore. He was smarter as well. Smarter then Purple.

Purple sighed, glancing down. He was one of the only ones that still didn't completely act like a servant to Wallis, which Wallis, for another reason he wasn't sure of, let go- most of the time, at least. Purple had been thrown into the dungeons a few times... "I just wanted to know why," Purple said after a moment, and Wallis inwardly groaned.

He wasn't the only one that had changed- Purple had as well. His sarcasm had slowly shriveled up, he had turned quiet and spoke about their past way too much. But his eyes were still dark, flickering with flames, serious, smart. It was still him... "Why what?" Wallis demanded, tracing a finger over the arm of his throne, deciding to play along.

"Why do this?" Purple stepped forwards, raising his gaze to meet Wallis's straight on. "Why enslave us? Your brother? Assistant? Seaweed? What you did to some people... It's monstrous. Your 'friends' are bad enough but your enemies..." Purple shudder, face twisting in sadness and disgust. "Why did you become like this..." he muttered. "I've asked you, time and time again, but you never give me a real answer. You weren't 'born like this'- I knew you! I loved you, before everything. You were different. Where's that Wallis?"

Wallis groaned again, this time out loud. He had to bring up the 'L' word, didn't he? Love. It wasn't even important. So Wallis had believed in a passion called love when he was younger. It wasn't real. He just believed he felt what he wanted to feel. Besides, then Purple had changed for the first time, and that word was more than lost. "When you look into an abyss, the abyss also looks into you," Wallis quoted.

"Friedrich Nietzsche," Purple replied.

Wallis nodded. "It was always there. I just ignored it. But I needed the power, Purple, I told you- I needed it, so I used it. And it was like a drug. You use it once, you want to use it again. As for... 'love'... I never cared about you. Love is a fake emotion, made up."

Purple shivered, looking down again. "It wasn't fake for me," he said after a moment. "It never was, Wallis." Wallis shrugged. The conversation was getting boring. Who cared if it had been fake for Purple or not? He'd give up on Wallis. Everyone does, at some point.

"Leave," Wallis decided, closing his eyes. There was a moment of silence, and then Purple stepped away- and was kissing him?

...He stepped forwards then... Wallis opened his eyes, and for some reason he was kissing back, leaning forwards against Purple. Purple wrapped his arms around Wallis, pulling him closer as if he would vanish if he let go. Wallis relaxed into the grip- and then shoved him away.

What am I doing...?

Wallis slowly reached up, brushing a finger across his bruised lips, then higher. Wetness came off on his fingers. He was crying. "Guards!" Wallis shouted, glaring down at Purple who was sprawled on the ground, staring up at him. "Being him to the dungeons!"

Purple smiled as he was led away, despite the horror and the pain he was being dragged off to. Because despite everything... Wallis had kissed back, and then had cried.

His Wallis was still in there.

And Purple wouldn't give up.


End file.
